


please understand i've been drinking again

by revengeavenue



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drunk Texting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't get a hold of himself, not after Ashton left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please understand i've been drinking again

**Author's Note:**

> yet another old piece from my wattpad.

Luke couldn't breathe without Ashton. He hadn't seen him in what felt like forever; the days tugging at his conscience and tearing it apart. All he wanted to do was text him and tell him what was on his mind, but he couldn't. It wasn't that simple, because things weren't the same between them anymore. Everything was awkward, and none of their conversations lasted more than a few minutes.

Luke unlocked his phone and tapped the green messages app. He went to Ashton's contact and typed out the first thing he thought of.

"I miss the sound of your voice."

He knew exactly what was holding him back from pressing send. It wasn't just one thing, it was many things.

It was the fact that he let their amazing friendship fall apart. He ignored Ashton for too long, just so he could get over him properly. It was that Ashton had a boyfriend now, and other people who made him happy. He no longer needed Luke. It was that Luke was too clingy, and Ashton quickly got sick of him. The only thing that was telling him to send it was the smallest bit of love Luke still held for the boy.

His finger hovered above the text box for a few seconds, but then Luke remembered the last time he told Ashton he loved him.

Ashton: I can't fucking do this anymore

Luke: heY baby ur perfdctg so perfecy and I love you so fickinf muCH

Luke cringed, because he was drunk the last time he told one of the most important people in his life that he loved him. It made him feel like such a piece of shit.

He threw his phone at the wall opposite of him, not caring if the screen cracked. He ran to the kitchen, and searched his cabinets for the strongest vodka he had. Minutes after grabbing the large clear bottle, he sank to the floor, clutching the empty bottle in his hands.

Luke started sobbing loudly, because he felt like such a fuck up. He pushed Ashton away. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. He felt like he was to blame, but Ashton never wanted to stay anyway.

He looked at his hands and remembered what it felt like to have Ashton's soft ones laced with his. He touched his now tear-stained cheeks and remembered what it felt like to feel Ashton's soft lips on them.

It took Luke long enough, but he figured it out: if he drank enough vodka, he could feel Ashton's touch again.


End file.
